The present disclosure relates to patient support apparatuses. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to patient support apparatuses with improved functionality and usability.
There is an ongoing need to reduce the labor required for caregivers to deliver quality patient care. In addition, there is an ongoing need for the cost of healthcare to be reduced. Finally, the comfort of a person in an in-patient environment is directly related to their perception of the quality of their care and their recovery. A patient support apparatus that provides patient comfort, reduced cost, and improved caregiver efficiency addresses these needs.